When You Can't Sleep At Night
by harley-kenickie
Summary: The stage is set to begin the day after that unbelievable and unforgettable day in detention. How will their lives be altered after realizing their titles as The Jock, The Princess, The Basket Case, The Nerd. and The Criminal really weren't true at all? Alison and Andrew finally walking in public together? Claire and John switching cliques?
1. And hurry

**The day after detention.**

Sunday was dragging on and on for Allison.

She had woken up a bit too early, cleaned her room, and even did her hair and make-up just as Claire had shown her the day before. Allison enjoyed having the hair out of her eyes, yet couldn't completely feel comfortable without it there; hiding her from the wrath of everyone and everything else around her. Over time, it had became her sheild. The sheild she was having hard time parting with.

But in all of that, she embraced the new found beauty she finally saw in herself due to being able to see her caremel and chocolate eyes. The ribbon in her hair was a light shade of blue, matching the sweater slung over her shoulders. The same sweater Andrew Clark had given to her the day before. The day that changed her perspective on life and everything else in the world.

She knew kindness and appreciation really did excist in the world now.

"Allison!" An angry yell climbed the stairs and intruded the 17-year-olds room. She sighed heavily, making a slow descent down the stairs, her jet black skirt sliding on the floor all around her Chucks.

As she walked sluggishly into the kitchen, Allisons mother not-so-tenderly handed over the phone to her only child. Lana Reynolds was a bitter woman who drank and who gambled. No one knew that bit of information aside from her daughter. The woman snatched her new bottle of wine from the old refridgerator and pounced out of the room and out of sight.

"Hello?" Allison never got phone calls, ever.

A soft, familiar voice answered, "Allison,"

The feeling amungst her body was one relating to her heart and her stomach in a never-ending dance to the latest pop song. Fluttering and nervous. Not wanting to callapse and give up but also not wanting to face the fact that that Saturday in detention actually happened. It scared the shit out of her and her body knew that. Hince, the butterflies and wavering of her most important organ.

"Andrew?"

She heard a soft chuckle on the other end of the call, "Yes, it's me."

"Oh, hey." Allison couldn't help but let a smile spread onto her face.

"H-how're you?" Andrew sounded nervous. That made her heart skip more than before.

"I'm great," Her voice held joy but also hesistance.

"That's good," The boy asked another question, "What're you doing today?"

_Nothing._

Allison replied with an, "I have no idea."

"I can change that,"

She smirked, "Oh, really?"

"Anyday," Allison could hear the smile on Andrews face through his tone of voice.

"What'd you have in mind?" She had no idea why she suddenly wasn't as shy as usual. Then again, the day before, talking with Andrew came so easily and comfortable it's no wonder they're not as awkward as they should have been.

Andrew chuckled, "How about lunch?"

"Sure," Allison tried her hardest to not sqeel with excitement.

"Where do you live?" She suddenly became very protective.

"Why?" Allison and her so-called family lived in the worst side of town, with a run-down vehicle in the front lawns grass that was never trimmed, and a load of dog shit pilling up in the side yard. A single lawn chair sat on the small porch, usually occupied by her elderly father as he took his naps. The inside wasn't too much better; her father was forgetting more and more as the days went on and slowly became accusomed to hording.

"So I can pick you up," Andrew answered sincerily.

Patrick Reynolds was a senior citizen with a fairly good track record. In highschool he was the football teams captain and always was crowned king at prom. Once he hit his mid-thirties, he met a perky brunette who had just finished high school herself. She had been looking for an older man who could provide for her and her careless behavior. Needless to say, she did. But with every good thing comes something not so pleasing as well.

In this case, it being getting pregnant not even a year after they met.

"No,"

"Allison, I don't care about what kind of house or neighborhood you live in," Andrew seemed to be reading her mind, "I only care about seeing you and your gorgeous face."

Allison couldn't hold in the next sqeek from escaping her lips.

Andrew laughed.

"241 Sixth Street," She was estatic, "And hurry."


	2. Applesauce

"What's your poison?"

Andrew was thrown into a fit of laughter. Allison had just reminded him of their first conversation at detention. To them it felt like eons sense that confrontation. They knew so much about each other now, compared to then. Then, they only knew the most microscopic piece of information about the other.

"Vodka," He managed to spit out between hiccups of giggles.

Allison finally let her guard down and joined his outburst of laughs.

Minutes later, once they were all settled down, the pair calmed into a relaxing silence just staring at each other. Allison admired the strong arches of Andrews face. The softer edges in it made his appearance all the more welcoming. Each strand of his shaggy hair was in the most perfect places; all of them aligning together. Her eyes soon met Andrews sky blue ones.

"You're so beautiful." He stated as if the whole world should already know about it.

Allison blushed an almost unhealthy shade of red.

"What can I get you?" A young waitor had waltzed his way over to the couples table without getting noticed by either.

"Uh," Allison grew even more tomat- like, "I'll have a Cheeseburger but without any ketchup, onions, or lettuce."

"Do you want fries with that?" The waitor asked.

She nodded her head, "Yes,"

"And to drink?"

"Pepsi," Her voice was barely a whisper; she handed him her menu.

The waitor turned to Andrew now, "And for you?"

"I'll have a super hamburger with extra tomato, two orders of fries, applesauce, and a water to drink." Andrew ordered his testosterone inspired meal. Allison snickered from across the table.

"I'll be right out with your drinks," The waitor walked off with their order ready in hand.

Andrew looked curiously at his compainion, "What's funny?"

"Nothing," Allison only wished she could hide behind her hair as she lowered her head.

"Ally, tell me." He pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Did you just call me Ally?"

"Yes?"

"I..." Allison smiled wickedly, "Like it."

"Good. Now, tell me what's funny," Andrews voice never lost its tone of playfullness.

"Applesauce,"

"What?" Andrew tried to piece together such a confusing riddle.

"You ordered applesauce," Allison giggled again.

"And that's funny, how?"

"You," Allison decided to continue her explanation after seeing the utterly lost expression on Andrews face, "A sport. You're supposed to be big and tough."

He tilted his head at her.

"Applesauce is just the opposite, couldn't you agree?" She made her point defined.

Andrew shed a humorous smile, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The rest of their lunch continued in such a fashion. Random topics would sprout in their very simular brains and occumulate into a meaningful conversation as they ate. More serious topics would be brought up as well. When those ended, one of them would make some cheesy joke to help save the mood of the meal. A few times they bickered like a married couple, starting with something small and innocent and ending with life-threatening "what-ifs".

By the time they had pulled infront of Allisons sad excuse for a home, they had shared many kisses, hand holding, and a very meaningful bond. Andrew turned off the engine of his fathers car and glanced nervously at the girl beside him.

It took a lot of pursuading but Andrew finally had gotten his father to agree to him asking Allison out on a date. His father wasn't too pleased that he was trying to date someone he "barely knows" right as the season was closing. Also the fact that Allison isn't bleach blond and an annoying Barbie form the cheerleading team did not help in his case against his biased father, either.

"Thank you," Allison sqeeked out in a whisper, looking out the windshield.

"It was my pleasure, Ally."

Her neck jerked towards Andrew, surprised.

"What?" His eyebrows knitt together.

She sighed, taking in his beauty, "No ones ever been as nice to me as you are."

A tiny smile reached her lips as she awaited his response.

She did not get any words; no, she got something a lot more than she bargained for. She got a sweet and tender kiss from the third boy to ever even give her the time of day. Allison loved his smooth lips as they moved slowly ontop of her own. Her black painted nails pulled at the hair on the back of his neck. His muscular hands trailed her spine until reaching the arch just above her bum.

The kiss quickly got more heated, slowly turning their PG relationship into a PG-13 one.


	3. Stellar

**Monday**

The halls were swarming with teenagers. All from different walks of life; different struggles. Every hall was packed to its maximum. Some students were heading for class, others stood around with the ones they called their friends.

Allison hunched over her lockers dial, blocking anyone of seeing her combination. Once opened, the door creaked slightly opened. One hand rummaged through the mess blindly. She found a blue folder marked 'Important' and stuffed it into her bag. Closing the yellow door, she swiftly turned on her heal. Allison walked down the hallway towards the gymnasium.

"The pep rally will begin shortly," Mr. Vernon had a strong, powerful, and demanding voice as it echoed throughout the entire school.

Allison had just taken her seat when she spotted a familiar blonde with his nose stuck in a Physics text book. Her pink lips formed a small grin. He nearly knocked one of the sports down as he tried climbing the stairs. Brian lifted his eyes long enough to see the brunette sitting alone in the corner. He waved.

"Brian," Allison breathed as he took the cold seat next to her.

"That's my name, don't wear it out missy," Brian joked, accomplishing a humored giggle to explode form the beauty beside him. He joined in soon after.

Allison watched Brian as his attention was brought back to his book. That boy couldn't be bothered to take his eyes off of it for more than thirty seconds. His head shook vigorously each time he disagreed with the literature under his nose. Allison enjoyed watching him. Brian had some sort of illumination around him only a few people could see.

Those few people being The Breakfast Club, as he had taken it upon himself to name the little detention group two days before, because they knew his deepest insecurities and understand all of his struggles, along with why he does the things he does. He truly glowed in their eyes.

"Allison!" A peppy voice brought the brunette out of her trance.

She looked up to meet gazes with, "Claire?"

"You look great! I told you that ribbon does wonders!"

Allison mentally recoiled, "Thanks,"

Claire sat next to Brian's unchanged form. Allison watched as Claire turned down her friends invitation to sit with them down at the bottom of the bleachers and comb through her hair with a little pink brush. After putting it away, Claire looked at Allison.

"So how was the rest of your weekend?" Claire sent a genuine smile towards Allison.

Allison wearily returned the gesture, "Stellar."

"How so?" Claire turned; they were literally talking around Brian's reading figure.

Allison blushed and clung to Andrews warm jumper with both hands, "Things."

"What kinds of things?" You could not miss how intrigued Claire was getting.

"Things just," Allison cleared her throat, "Happened."

One of Claire's perfect eyebrows arched, egging for Allison to go on.

"Good things, to be exact."

Claire gave Allison her full attention, "What good things?"

"Um.." Allison looked to her feet.

"You can tell me anything, I think we've already gone passed the awkward part of our friendship, don't you think?" Claire sent her a reassuring smile.

"Andrew took me out to lunch,"

Claire huffed happily, "I already know that,"

Allison huffed, "How?!"

"I was there, silly. Though I'm not surprised you hadn't noticed that most of Andy's friends and mine were there," Claire squeeled, "You two were so cute together! Oh my goodness! He is so into you!"

Allison shushed her, seeing as the man himself was walking into the gym with his teammates.

She hid herself in his jacket, not wanting to face him but also wanting him to walk over, take her by the hand, and tell her how much he needs her. She thought that would never happen.

"Oh! Here he comes!" Claire was all smiles and giggles as she pulled away from her and Allison's conversation.

Andrew waved goodbye to his friends as soon as he spotted the gorgeous woman in his blue jumper. His stomach filled with knots and his chest heaved with nervousness. He walked up the stairs.


	4. Hi

"Hi,"

__"Hi,"

Andrew sat next to Allison slowly. They both knew they were nervous. Very nervous.

"Did I tell you how much I like you in my jacket?" Andrew pulled some hair out of her face and behind her ear as she stayed looking forward at the court.

"No." Her voice held a monotone.

Andrew kept his hand on her shoulder, "Well, I do. A lot, really."

Allison awkwardly smiled, looking back at him. His eyes showed her all she needed to know as she grew back the courage she had the day before at lunch to be able to talk to him. To be able to forget everyone else and just see him. And that's all she really needed.

"And I love making you smile," Andrew said breathlessly.

Allison shrugged his hand off her shoulder and playfully nudged his shoulder with her own. Andrew did the same, only a bit lighter not wanting to hurt such a fragile thing.

They laughed together.

Andrew boldly put his arm around her, surprised when she instinctively leaned into him. They adjusted so the both of them were comfertable and genuenly content with each other. They bickered breifly about how they wanted to sit. Claire and Brian watched for a moment, then turned to have their own conversation due to feeling slightly out of place. And jelious.

"Settle down children. Settle down," Mr. Vernon spat into the crowd of 'misfits'.

Andrew turned his head down to be able to speak into Allisons ear, "Can I ask you something, Ally?" She nodded her head meaning to say yes.

"Do you honestly...I don't know,,,,like me?" He sounded nervous.

Allison looked up at him with a smile. Pecking him on the nose, "Yes."

"Good. I was kind of scared you were using me or something," Allison wondered if she should be offended by his choice of words, yet couldn't bring herself to stress about it in that very instance and ruin the perfectly good moment. She layed her head back down on his shoulder.

"Claire..." Brian pointed at a brunnette boy walking towards them from the back window. Obviously John had snuck through it to enter the rally.

Mr. Vernon continued to bore the teenagers.


	5. You Are

John hopped over a rail and around the four companions he had acquired a few days before. His black attire showed he was not going to change to be friends with them, but then again the only one who did anything different was Allison. She only put the ribbon in her hair, she still wore dark make-up and hefty layers of clothes. No one seemed to mind her and Johns dark and mysterious outfits though.

John sat backwards, facing the group, on the row in front of them. He smiled evilly at Claire.

"Hey man," Brian said cheerfully, finally sitting his book down and out of his nose.

John nodded to him, as to say hello back.

"Where ya been?" Brian asked.

John's eyes stayed on Claire, "Everywhere."

Brian understood, and cleared his throat. John just chuckled watching Claire's face grow maroon.

- 0 -

"Okay, I'll pick you up in the morning then." Andrew spoke softly into the phone. He heard a high pitched squeal come from the sprightly girl on the other end of the line. His smile was genuine.

Allison quickly replied, "Sure," and hung up the phone.

Andrew was left speechless. He was left grinning. He was left happy. Eager for the sun to rise that following morning. He rolled over off of his side and onto his back. The soft blue sheets below him gave him comfort while he was away from Allison.

It had only been a few days since they had they're first conversation.

"Damn, Clark, you're already whipped." He muttered to himself.

"You sure are."

Andrew jumped up with utter surprise. He did not remember leaving his door open for any bystanders to listen in on his and Allison's conversation. A chill came over him as he realized whose body was leaned up casually against the frame.

"What the-?" Andrew began.

His father interrupted him, "You cannot be telling me that with nationals coming up you are getting involved with a girl who A you have nothing in common with, B you don't know anything about, and C allowing her to take all of your focus and attention."

Andrew grumbled under his breath as he stood up.

"Don't even try to say I'm wrong," His father cut him off again.

Hal Clark is a tall, muscular man who won all of his high school championships, got his name plastered on the schools achievements wall, and two years after graduating got his number retired for all three sports he played. Basketball, Football, Wrestling. They were more superior than anything or anyone in his eyes.

"You are," Andrew was growing annoyed with his father.

Hal thought back to his glory days in high school. Meeting his wife, Barbara Clark, and becoming high school sweethearts. They married right before they both went to college with athletic scholarships. Four years in college, then two years later Barbara got pregnant with their one and only son. Andrew.

"Now, what did I say?"

Andrew grew frustrated, "Go, just get out. It's late, I've got to get to bed."'

They stood staring at each other. Hal looking over his son's features, searching for wisdom and knowledge. To find out if the boy before him could really be correct. Wondering if it really was his place to tell him son who and not to like and do things with. Hal knew the answer right away, yet something else overtook him. A feeling of knowing, because he went through this same thing with Barbara and now he is the happiest he's ever been. he did not want to ruin it for his only offspring.

Hal looked confused at his son, "Are you happy?"

"With what?"

"Your life," Hal scratched the back of his neck.

"My home life? No," Andrew spoke the truth, "My school, and social life? Yes. And it's getting better everyday I'm with Allison. I don't care what you say, Dad. I _do_ know her, we have just about _everything_ in common, and I honestly don't care that she's stealing my attention away from wrestling."

Both Hal and Andrew stood astonished at the boys surprising outburst.

"Alright then," Hal had officially been beat, broken, crushed, "Goodnight, Son."

Throughout the night, Andrew grew lonesome. His mind flashed of Allison's face, reminded him of her glorious scent, and mentioned her sideways smile in every second. He knew he could not sleep. He probably wouldn't ever again, at his own will.


	6. Frightened

**Tuesday**

"Lunch?" Allison questioned as she very gently closed her locker and followed close behind the red-headed princess. Allison was not afraid of this girl nor was she confident around her. In her own mind, Claire had been nice to her to get closer to the ever so dreamy, Andrew Clark. Yet, after the girl herself tells you such a secret that it mustn't fall on anyone's ears.

Claire looked over at her new friend, curiously glancing quickly to a bright folder popping out of Allison's bag, "Yes, you are sitting with me at lunch. Brian and I decided the Breakfast Club needs to stick together at any chance we get if we all honestly want to do this."

Allison squealed.

The doors of the cafeteria swung open with a slight breeze fluttering in. Claire intertwined her arm with her companion and made her way to the only empty table. The empty table always unoccupied by anyone, any-grade, anytime. Almost as if the laws of time themselves knew this very moment would be brought on into this facility and kept the area guarded from anyone else who might seek a spot at the Breakfast Club.

"If we want to do what?" Allison asked, bewildered as Claire practically threw her into a chair and dropped into the spot next to her.

Claire wore a grin, no one in all of the universe could compare, "Break the high school barriers."

A magnificently loud thud caught everyone's attention away from the two girls in the darkest corner of the room to the boy in leather boots. John had just kicked the 'EXIT' door open, the wrong way. The students of Glenbrook North High School were dead silent for the first time in their microscopic lives.

Allison noticed the smile vanished from her friend's face, "Claire?"

"I..uh, well.." She nervously took Allison's hand into her own shaking one, "I left him a note."

Allison grew even more confused as John walked up, his eyes growing with rage and swirling with pain. Everything Allison could relate to and yet, she still did not know why he was in such a bad mood to start off with. She released Claire's hand, allowing the red-head to stand before John Bender.

"What is this?!" John rapidly shook a crumpled piece of paper in front of her face.

Claire gulped a bit too loud.

John clenched the note tighter, "Answer me Claire!"

"Do you really want to know, John?! Do you honestly want to know how LOW I am? How stupid? Or even why I put it in you're locker?!" Claire had grabbed his attention.

"Yes," He merely nodded. His voice now a frozen whisper.

Claire wrapped her arms around his neck possessively, "To get you to come here. To eat lunch with us. And to get you to be open with me. I guess some part of that plan worked."

Her whispers echoed throughout John's mind.

Running footsteps bounced across every student's eardrums. Brian came to a sputtering halt in front of the insane coupling. He saw Allison, and sent a warm smile to her. He knew having new friends was tough but having new crazy ones? Now that is something he's never encountered before. At least not to this extent. Brain felt bad for Allison.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me Princess," John and Claire shared a moment there. A moment in a kiss, no not a first kiss and no not a last kiss. A kiss to keep for the memories. For the sorrow-filled days they had to come.

A few minutes later as everyone lost their shock and turned away, Brian butted in, "Did you guys forget about the other two hundred and twenty six other people in the room?"

They finally broke apart, joining Allison and Brian at the table.

Brian leaned over to Allison's ear, "I would have said that sooner but I was having some difficulties counting everyone." A soft smile fell on her face.

A strong, handsome blond walked from the lunch line to the Breakfast Club. He sat his tray full of every food up for grabs and slid into a spot next to his favorite girl. He waved a hello to the other three companions at the table before turning his attention to Allison. Andrew had now officially completed the Club.

"Hi, gorgeous," Andrew offered her an apple, which Allison gladly took and began eating.

She smiled at him, "Hi."

"Do you want to go do something after school?" Andrew questioned, then proceeding to take a humongous bite out of his triple decked burger. Claire made a gross face at him, as she happened to look over as he did so. He was disgusting to her. John just laughed. Brian had his face pressed against the inside of his book once again.

Allison finished a bite, "I'm not sure I can," She look at the apple nervously, "I'm sorry," Claire looked at her like she was some wild deer that had just jumped in through the window. Andrew ate some chips.

"I get it. You don't have to be sorry," Andrew gulped down half of a coca-cola.

Allison returned Claire's stares, turning it into another match between the two of them. Claire's mouth twitched every few seconds. Allison's gorgeous eyes squinted to see into Claire's head.

"Come on," Claire sent Allison into a trance of déjà vu of the past Saturday in detention.

Minutes later the girls found themselves a very safe distance away from the men of their precious Club. Claire saucily placed her hands on her hips, "Why are you saying no to him?"

"I- I'm just," Allison could not have this conversation. Not with anyone, not even her one girl friend. She was too shy, too inconspicuous, and most definitely too much out of her comfort zone.

Claire grew frustrated fairly quick, "You're just?!"

"Frightened," Allison spoke the truth, hoping it would set her free from it, itself.

Her friend's eyes softened, her arms dropping, and her head fell crooked. Claire should have anticipated this. She saw the signs, the obvious yielding messages secretly sent from her companion. Claire had once been in this situation. A situation where you feel alone, scared, and above all else, loved.

That love was new like a sparkling diamond ring before it's bought, worn, broken.


	7. Pure Just Like You

Brutal rock music echoed about the Reynolds practically abandoned household. Claire's petite nose crumpled with disgust when an epic guitar solo began to fill the home of her friend. She laid back onto the shy ones dark bed. Letting out an overly audable sigh along the way.

Allison knew what was bothering Claire, "Want to talk about it?"

The secret only three people knew was eating at the red heads stumach and scratched at her throat. Leaving a feeling of emptiness every second she goes without talking about it. It was an odd sensation for Claire to feel. Vulnerable. At a time like this she was absolutely appreciative to have a new friend like Allison. Someone who was a girl, who was fresh, and who was in a position where she would help Claire with the things she just couldn't figure out on her own. In some weird way, Claire knew Allison was a different color but was still cut from the same cloth as herself. They both knew that they needed the other. Even if they hadn't been friends for long, they understood each other as much as they all understood Brian that first day in detention. Trustworthy and holy. Innocent.

"Oh.. I'm not entirely sure he'd be alright with that.." Claire feebly attempted to come up with an excuse as the why she shouldn't.

"Spill it, Standish!" Allison's voice grew with playful authority while calling Claire by her last name. Almost mimicking Mr. Vernon.

Claires smile rivaled that of the Joker as she gave in, "Okay, okay! Oh, boy! Where should I begin?!"

Allison leaned back in her chair, prepared for a monologue form her friend, "Didn't you say he took you out to eat first?"

The red-heads smile grew wicked, "Yes, he did. Yet, it wasn't the food that made it a good time. He came, picked me up, and even opened the door for me to the car _and_ to the diner! Next, he doesn't eat like the complete slob that he really is, I'd like to think out of respect for me. And even though it definitely was not the most prestine diners, the food was alright besides the fact that was ordered burgers and fries aside from sushi or steak. Then, to my surprise, he actually had a decent conversation with me, no fighting, no unfilled pauses, and not even once did he burp! He did fart once, though he said 'excuse me' and we laughed it off. He seriously was as cute as a button all night. From the way he treated and talked to me, to the nice ties and dress shoes he wore!"

Allison fiddled with her fingers as she was reminded of the lunch Andrew and her had shared, "He sounds more like Andrew than himself.."

"What?" Claire was bewildered, yet after a moment she began to grasp what Allison had meant, "Oh, you know, you might be right. Damn, I really hope I didn't just fall into his little scheme to pop my cherry or anything..."

Allison taped her knee once with her pointer finger as she said, "Well, that cherry popping _did_ happen, Red."

"Red?"

Allison sent a gentle smile across the room, "My new nickname for you. Andrew calls me Ally sometimes."

"Hmm..." Claire thought hard, practically glaring at Allison's ajar door.

Allison chuckled at Claire's expression, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to make up your nickname! Now SHUSH, Al!"

The girls starred in awe at each other as the name sunk in. Allison quickly hopped, Indian style, onto the bed next to Claire, "I must say, it might not be elaborate, but it sure as hell is unique-"

"For a girl,"

"Yeah, it sounds so sweet even if it is a boy's name. I mean, its short, kind, intelligent...oh what's that word.."

Claire sprang up into a sitting position facing Allison, "Pure. Just. Like. You."


End file.
